A tubing everting apparatus may be utilized to line an existing tubular, such as a pipe, a drain pipe, and/or a sewer pipe, with a flexible tube liner. The flexible tube liner subsequently may be cured in place within the existing tubular to at least substantially fix a conformation of the flexible tube liner and/or to resist subsequent deformation of the flexible tube liner. Such a process may be utilized to repair and/or rehabilitate existing tubulars that may be broken, cracked, and/or damaged, thereby decreasing and/or eliminating fluid leakage and/or infiltration from the existing tubular. Additionally or alternatively, such a process also may be utilized to line the existing tubular with a flexible tube liner that is chemically resistant to a fluid that may be flowed within the existing tubular, thereby permitting the existing tubular to convey a fluid that otherwise may be damaging and/or corrosive to a material of construction of the existing tubular.
Conventional tubing everting apparatus often utilize compressed air and/or pressurized water to evert the flexible tube liner within the existing tubular. During the eversion process, a frictional force experienced by the flexible tube liner may be significant, and it may be desirable to lubricate the flexible tube liner to decrease this frictional force. However, conventional tubing everting apparatus generally do not include a provision for convenient and/or automated lubrication of the flexible tube liner during the eversion process. In addition, it also may be desirable to regulate and/or restrict loss of compressed air and/or of pressurized water during the eversion process. However conventional tubing everting apparatus generally do not include a provision to regulate and/or restrict this loss, especially after a tail end of the flexible tube liner has been conveyed through the conventional tubing everting apparatus. Furthermore, it often may be desirable to quickly and/or easily transport a tubing everting apparatus from one job site to the next and/or from one location to the next within a given job site. However, conventional tubing everting apparatus often are not easily transportable and/or may require a significant amount of disassembly prior to transport and subsequent reassembly after transport. Thus there exists a need for improved tubing everting apparatus, for assemblies that include the improved tubing everting apparatus, and/or for methods of operating the improved tubing everting apparatus.